Sand Boots
by Midnightshadow001
Summary: Nabooru didn’t worry about him. Not anymore. -Nabooru meeting child Link-


It was late in the afternoon in the Gerudo Desert. As the sun came down, its golden rays poured into the Spirit Temple, where she stood just beyond the grand steps right next to the miniature hole.

"_I can't crawl through."_

She had gotten so far to thwart Ganondorf's plans, only to be stopped by a tiny hole in the huge stone wall behind her. She was so sure that it lay beyond that wall; she had been so strong up to this point…

Nabooru sighed continued to fix her eyes on whatever she could see beyond the hole.

"Phew!"

Her eyes darted to the entrance as she bolted upright. It wouldn't surprise her to see Koume or Kotake or even Ganondorf's followers running in for some reason or another. However, the sight that met her eyes shocked her a bit.  
_"A kid?"_  
Indeed a small child clothed in green came running into the temple as if to escape the desert heat. Her eyes scanned him over, from the huge shield on his back to the small sword in its sheath. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blue orb spinning around the temple before it approached the child. "The Spirit Temple…this must be where Ganondorf hides out…" It spoke. Nabooru was fascinated by it all. A child with a fairy arriving here?

"_How the hell a kid could even get through that desert is beyond me." _She smirked for a moment, thinking about all of the other Gerudo who didn't dare to venture into the treacherous winds of the desert, and yet this kid was able to do it.

The child walked up the steps and stopped for a moment when her saw her standing there with an amused expression. He slowly approached her with caution and Nabooru had to stifle a laugh as she saw his hand travel up to the handle of the sword. She had to admit, this kid had some courage and determination to get here.

"I haven't seen you around, kid…What do you want?" She asked. The kid looked behind her, at the hole she presumed, and then piped up, "Nothing really..."

A light bulb went off in Nabooru's head. Maybe it could work…

"You have nothing to do? What good timing! Can you do me a favor, kid?" She smiled as the kid nodded, but it faltered as she said thoughtfully, "Wait a second, I want to ask you first—you wouldn't happen to be one of Ganondorf's…followers…would you?"  
"What if I am?" Nabooru reared her head back and laughed. What a cocky kid!

"Wha-ha-ha! Don't try to act cool, kid! I was just asking!" She grinned at the little swordsman in front of her, "A kid like you could never be one of Ganondorf's followers!" The kid didn't even look annoyed at him. He simply blinked at her with those childish blue eyes as her laughing subsided. "Well…let's cut to the chase… First of all, let me introduce myself. I'm Nabooru of the Gerudo. I'm a lone wolf thief…But don't get me wrong! Though we're both thieves, I'm completely different from Ganondorf!" The kid gave her a skeptical glance, though she continued, "With his followers, he stole from women and children, and he even killed people! A kid like you may not know this…but the Gerudo race consists only of women. Only one man is born every hundred years…" She notice his look of interest, so she scoffed, "Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become King of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man!" The kid nodded in agreement. She looked down at the blonde boy for a moment, wondering why he chose to come here if he had nothing to do. "By the way, what is your name, kid?"

The child blinked and slowly replied, "Link."

"Link?!" If she had been drinking something, she surely would've spit it out by now, "What kind of a name is that? Well…anyway…" She tried to ignore that pouting face of the child in front her. No doubt that wasn't the first time someone made fun of the poor kid's name. "I want to ask you a favor…" Nabooru stuck her thumb out behind her, "Will you go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that's inside? The treasure is the Silver Gauntlets. If you equip them, you can easily push and pull very heavy things!" Quickly she added, "No, no, no, kid! Don't even think about taking this treasure for yourself! The Silver Gauntlets won't fit a little kid like you if you try to equip them! I want you to be a good boy and bring them to me!" The kid look disheartened, but Nabooru smirked and said, "Ganondorf and his minions are using the temple as a hideout…Only the Silver Gauntlets will allow me to sneak deep into the temple. Once there, I'm going to steal all the treasure inside and mess up their plans! How about it? Will you do it?"

"Yes."

"Thanks kid! You and I, let's give Ganondorf and his followers a big surprise, shall we?" The kid smiled at her and nodded, and after a moment of thought she said, "If you can get the Silver Gauntlets for me…I'll do something great for you!" Getting the kid out of the desert and the fortress safely was, to her, a good enough present. After all, she was exalted, so the Gerudo wouldn't exactly give her a warm welcome if she waltzed in with the kid. Speaking of the kid…

She was hoping he would help her, being her last chance, but a part of her thought he shouldn't. He was a little boy, and she couldn't even imagine what kinds of traps and things he would fall into while in there. She wouldn't be surprised if Ganondorf even put in a few monsters! She watched the kid walk over to the steps with slight worry in her eyes, which soon turned to curiosity. The kid sat down on the top step and pulled off his brown leather booties, which he placed right next to him.  
"Hey, kid. What are you doing?" She leaned back against the wall.

He looked up at her and spoke with innocence, "There's sand in my boots."

Nabooru just stared at him but soon her worry slowly began to wear away as the boy emptied his boots. After all, he had a sword and a shield…and he seemed to know what he was doing. If he made it past all of the Gerudo and the monsters in the desert, then maybe he could get these gauntlets for her…

Nabooru watched him turn his boots upside down and shake them. Sand poured out of his boots and onto the top step like water in bottle. He gave the boots a few good pats to get the sand out completely before slipping them back on his little feet. Glancing up he saw Nabooru watching him intently before a blank look crossed her face and she smiled; more to reassure herself rather than the boy. He walked over to her and gave a small wave before saying softly, "See you later."

And with that, the boy slipped into the hole and disappeared from view.

Nabooru sighed almost regretfully as she thought of what might happen to the boy, but as her eyes looked over to the pile of sand that rested on the top step of the Spirit Temple, she smiled.

"_You can do it, Link." _


End file.
